


Insomnia

by needled



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, I just want Illumi to be happy thank you, Illumi Opening Up, M/M, Married Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Short and Sweet for Illumi, Sleepy Hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needled/pseuds/needled
Summary: Illumi has never experienced sleeplessness before.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> hi, just something soft for Illumi because he deserves it

Illumi stared up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Next to him laid his red-haired partner, deep in slumber with his arm lazily draped over Illumi’s waist. Despite being married and living together for over a month, Illumi constantly felt on edge in his current circumstances.

What was it that was bothering him so much? 

He should be able to sleep in any condition, even a cold dirt hole for days on end. The assassin gently turned to his side to stare at Hisoka, as to not wake his husband. With no work scheduled for the morning and his insomnia still going strong, Illumi figured it wouldn’t hurt to mull over his thoughts.

This was much easier said than done. Illumi never voiced his feelings, not even to himself. His upbringing ingrained the notion that successful assassins do not complain, they adapt. There was never a point in Illumi using his words. Even now as an independent man, Illumi couldn’t properly articulate what made him so uncomfortable.

He stared at his lover’s resting face. Hisoka’s cheeks were barren of its usual makeup, but he still had his signature smirk. He looked confident in his sleep, as if he weren’t next to someone who could kill him in one second. It was amusing to Illumi that someone could be so stupid, yet so charmingly admirable, to be that vulnerable with him.

There were a lot of things about Hisoka that made Illumi feel that way. Like Hisoka’s ability to code switch to a doting husband after coming home from mercilessly pulverizing an opponent in the Heavens Arena. Or Hisoka’s guiltless public displays of affection knowing full-well that Illumi would stab a needle in his neck. Hisoka never faltered in who he was as a person, which Illumi found endearing and safe.

Safe. Ah, that’s it. 

When was the last time Illumi felt a sense of safety? 

It was a foreign concept to him. What exactly did it mean? 

The assassin felt confused by this discovery, not only about the idea of safety but in who he felt it towards. “A bloodlusting, eccentric magician with no sense of consequence feels safe to me,” Illumi thought.

Despite the irony of it all, Hisoka really was a symbol of safety for Illumi. He was expressive and open, almost like a child, and his thought process was always predictable. Hisoka only loved three things: strength, sweets, and Illumi. There weren’t any tricks or illusions. The magician really laid all his cards out for the assassin.

Illumi felt his shoulders loosen. This newfound realization made him smile ever so slightly. He thought that he could endure everything due to his childhood training, beit severe climates, electrocution, or poison consumption. And yet, here he was, losing sleep just because his husband taught him how to feel safe.

He shuffled under the sheets towards Hisoka, who responded by sleepily kissing Illumi’s forehead. Illumi closed his eyes and began drifting off, musing that his husband was a more impressive threat than he thought.


End file.
